The point of sale (PoS) industry has been slow to progress, innovate, and implement new technologies. Typical PoS terminal systems utilize aging technology, are bulky, are not capable of doing more than a few tasks, and require multiple peripheral devices if required to take on more tasks.
Therefore, it is advantageous to combine all the features of a legacy multi-piece countertop payment system into one unified look as well as adding new technologies into a single piece of sleek equipment. Not only will a single integrated system free up limited retail counter space and provide a modern look, but it will also allow merchants to, for example, provide customers with personalized, interactive experiences while in a store or give merchants insight into a customer's shopping habits to provide a better buying experience for the customer that may result in, for example, increased revenue. An all-in-one unified, integrated unique form factor for countertop PoS systems is not present in the market today.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need to provide a fully integrated, modern looking, smart point of sale system.